Error ¿Perdonado?
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: cap8, "Desaparición"... Todo iba bien entre ellos, hasta que una noticia afecta mucho más que antes la relación entre ellos. Podrán superarlo juntos? O se dejarán vencer otra vez? Actualizado el 25/01/2013.
1. Desilusión

_Una vez leí en uno de mis reviews que decía lo siguiente: "Por qué Kakashi es tan perfecto" y pues gracias a ese comentario creé este fic._

_Ella sabe de quién hablo y pues, Kakashi no es tan perfecto en mi historia, chicas perdónenme si hay algo que no les gusta en las decisiones que él tome._

_Isi esta invención te la dedico con mucho cariño por el día de tu cumpleaños, la verdad era otra history, pero como no la he concluido me tomé la libertad de dedicar esta... Es mejor tarde que nunca..._

_Nee-chan disfruta el primer capítulo… _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

"_**Desilusión"**_

.-

Después de cuatro años de relación y vivir juntos, esta noche era especial para ella, tenía una gran noticia que darle a él. Caminaba por la aldea feliz decidida a buscarlo, vestía un short beige, una polera color limoncillo y las sandalias negras. Hacía mucho frío y por eso llevaba un abrigo ajustado a su cuerpo también de color beige que le llegaba a los codos.

Se detuvo frente a un bar con el pensamiento de encontrarlo, sabía que es el lugar donde se reúne con Asuma y los demás. Suspiró. Entró al lugar y su ilusión se rompió en mil pedazos.

Recordó en ese preciso instante las palabras de Kurenai…

_**-"Anko, debes decirle"-**__ dijo Kurenai_

_**-"No sé cómo lo vaya a tomar"- **_

_**-"Él te ama, no hay duda al respecto además eso no se puede ocultar"- **_

_**-"Está bien"- **_

_**-"Promete que lo harás esta noche"- **_

_**-"Prometido"-**_

_**-"No te preocupes, seguro compartirá tu felicidad"-**_

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos al ver cómo estaba con ella, Yugao y él tomando, sentados solos en una mesa. Yugao le susurraba algo al oído y él asentía, luego ella ruborizó.

Anko cerró el puño fuertemente, lo hizo con tanta presión que enterró las uñas en su piel y la sangre salió a relucir.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron juntos, ella lo tomó del brazo.

Anko se escondió detrás de un póster y quedó observando el camino hacia dónde se dirigían. Pensó lo peor. Recostó la cabeza en la pared, sacó un kunai de su bolsa mirándolo largamente y lo lanzó directo hacia él. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Kakashi se giró deteniendo el kunai con su mano izquierda, lo miró seriamente y lo guardó en su bolsa. Continuaron caminando.

Anko estaba ya en su departamento, encogida en una esquina llorando.

.-

Dos horas después…

Ella se había quedado dormida. Sintió la puerta abrirse y se levantó del suelo. Ella lo miró amenazante y lo ignoró. Kakashi se acercó y la abrazó por detrás besando su cuello.

Anko se soltó **-"No te me acerques"-** dijo fríamente.

**-"¿Por qué te pones así?"-** preguntó inocentemente.

**-"Quiero que te vayas"-** dijo secamente.

**-"Anko ¿Estás bien?"-**

**-"¿Qué creías? ¿Qué no me daría cuenta?... No soy idiota"-** ella se sobresaltó.

**-"Anko pero…"-**

**-"Lárgate"- exigió.**

**-"¿Qué te sucede?"- **

**-"No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida"- **

**-"Amor, no entiendo ¿Por qué actúas así?"- **

**-"¿Cómo quieres que actúe si estuviste con Yugao?"-**

**-"¿Yugao?"- **

**-"No te hagas el inocente"- **

**-"¿Quién te lo dijo?"-**

**-"Lo descubrí de la manera más baja que una mujer se puede enterar…"- **las lágrimas corrieron sobre sus rostro.

**-"Estuviste ahí"** susurró **–"Escucha, no es lo que tú crees"- **

**-"Oh! Claro, estuve ciega al no darme cuenta de tu aventura con ella, perdí cuatro años de mi vida contigo ¿Para qué?... ¿Para que me claves un puñal por la espalda?... Si querías dejarme debiste decirme y no pretender que yo me ilusionara a tal grado que estoy… Ya no tiene caso, lo que has hecho no tiene perdón. Esta noche era especial para mí y tú la arruinaste. Sal de mi vida para siempre, olvídame pero te recuerdo una cosa, jamás, óyeme bien, jamás me vuelvas a buscar"- **

**-"Déjame explicarte"- **

**-"Já, ¿explicarme?... No, todo está claro entre nosotros, vi lo suficiente"- **

Kakashi no dijo nada más sin embargo bajó la mirada. Anko se acercó a la puerta, la abrió **-"¡Vete!"-**

Él caminó hacia ella y la abrazó fuerte **-"No me hagas esto"- **

La kunoichi cerró sus ojos llorosos y con sus manos quitó los brazos de Kakashi que rodeaban su cintura **–"Todo se acabó"-**

**-"Ojalá no hayas tomado la decisión equivocada"- **

**-"No lo creo"-** dijo furiosa.

Kakashi salió, Anko cerró la puerta de un portazo y cayó de rodillas entre lágrimas y sollozos. Él se deslizó en la puerta sentándose en el suelo, cerró su ojo visible -"**Anko por favor perdóname, no quise hacerte daño"- **le dijo.

Anko estaba sentada con las piernas apegadas a su cuerpo y con la cabeza recostada en la puerta.

Kakashi se puso de pie y se alejó de allí con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Caminaba solitariamente recordando qué sucedió con Yugao. La acompañó a su casa porque bebió demasiado y no se encontraba en sus facultades mentales, luego estando allí pasó lo que no debía pasar, se acostó con ella, aunque claro él también había bebido lo suficiente como para perder la cabeza y pues ya saben ¿No?

**-"¿Qué fue lo que hice?… Dios, traicioné la confianza de Anko y peor, destruí su corazón… Soy un miserable"**- se detuvo **–"Maldición"**- dijo golpeando con el puño el póster.

**-"No te desquites con el póster, puedes lastimarte la muñeca"- **

**-"Asuma"- **

**-"Debió suceder algo muy grave para que reacciones de esa manera"- **

**-"Le hice daño a la mujer que más amo en mi vida"-** susurró.

**-"¿Anko?"- **

Kakashi asintió.

**-"Vamos a un bar y cuéntame qué pasó"- **

* * *

><p>Anko se dirigió al baño, abrió el botiquín de primeros auxilios y tomó un frasco de pastillas. Lo destapó vaciando todas las pastillas en su mano, las miró desilusionada, destruida, desconsolada y en el momento en que iba a tomarlas tomó conciencia y las tiró. Se miró en el espejo, luego su mano se deslizó hacia su vientre <strong>–"Despreocúpate, no haré nada que te haga daño, superaremos esto juntos, ahora eres mi mayor alegría, una bendición llegado en el mejor momento… Mi amor, mami te cuidará, lo prometo…"-<strong>

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><em>¡Vaya!<em>

_Lo sé, cortito..._

_Se acepta sugerencias, críticas, de todo…_

_Sigan leyendo __**¿Princesa?**__, subiré nuevos caps., son cortos y los últimos me salieron largos, ahora los estoy digitando uno a uno._

_Ah! Lamento no seguir actualizando __**Floración del Amor**__ porque tuve un problema técnico, jeje. Cuando la digite subiré los caps. Les confieso que tengo la idea de la continuación, pero soy haragana para hacerlo, es que no me gusta repetir y como la había terminado, volver a escribirla *suspiro* ¡Qué flojera! (me estoy pareciendo a Shikamaru)_

_Próximo Capítulo: __**"**__**Triste Realidad**__**"**_

"_¡Hasta pronto!"_


	2. Triste Realidad

_****Estoy de vuelta...jeje. Isi-san, gracias por leer ¨¿Princesa?", la verdad extrañé tus reviews, jeje. __Con respecto a la falta ortográfica les pido mil disculpas. El capítulo de ese fic lo terminé a las 2:00 A.M. ya a esa hora me caía de la silla del sueño tan grande. Aproveché que hacía un trabajo de la universidad para avanzar. _

_Y pues, he decidido colocar fechas para actualización, se me es más sencillo para equilibrarme y les tengo una buena noticia: esta semana salgo de los examenes de la Univ. y subiré más caps. No obstante, mis vacaciones en la Univ. son de tan solo dos semanas por cada cuatro meses (hace un ciclo o semestre, no sé cómo le dicen en su país). En mi país, depende de las instituciones se dividen ciclos y veranos, y donde estudio se hace 3 ciclos en un año y no hay veranos, y como no nos dan vacaciones largas me desequilibra bastante. _

_Isi me alegro que al fin estés de vacaciones, al menos por unos días. estabas perdida. Aunque yo también, por un tiempo jajaja, pero aquí estoy de nuevo y seguiré actualizando hasta que mi imaginación me abandone (eso lo dudo XD)._

_Bien, desde ahora les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer este fic que es bastante largo y a través de los capítulos los atrapará en la trama, de eso no tengo la menor duda. Sin más les dejo leer..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

_**Triste Realidad**_

-.

Al día siguiente…

Kakashi caminaba decidido a hablar con Anko deseando que el enojo haya pasado. Pronto, vio a Asuma y Kurenai acercarse a él, preocupados.

– **¡Kakashi!** – llamó Kurenai.

– **¿Pasa algo?**

– **¡Anko se encuentra en el hospital! **– dijo Asuma.

– **¿Hospital?**

– **Ella está muy mal, Kakashi debes ir a verla –** intervino Kurenai.

– **Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? **

– **Sufrió una caída –** responde Kurenai totalmente nerviosa por la posible reacción del peli plata al enterarse de toda la verdad.

– **Hay algo más…–** interrumpió Asuma, entre el pensamiento de decirle o no. Entonces mira a Kurenai para que sea ella la que continúe.

– **Anko… Ella per…–** la kunoichi no estaba segura qué palabras usar para describir la situación de su amiga. Sabía que esa noticia afectaría tanto a Anko como a él, pero más a él porque Anko no tuvo el valor ni la fuerza necesaria para darle la noticia la noche anterior. Así, tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió soltar el dato – **¡Anko, perdió el bebé que estaba esperando! –**

Kakashi abrió como plato su ojo visible – **¿Bebé?** – preguntó desconcertado.

– **Es lo que ella pensaba decirte anoche** – ella siseó con timidez.

– **Un hijo…mi hijo…–** susurró desconcertado – **Anko embarazada… ¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? ¿Cuándo…?**

– **Esta mañana la encontré desmayada en la escalera… Supuse que se había caído y rodado en ella ya que su frente sangraba debido a un fuerte golpe e inmediatamente la llevé al hospital, pero aún no ha despertado –** informó la kunoichi afligida.

– **Iré a verla** – Kakashi apenas susurró y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

><p>– <strong>Bien hecho…–<strong> dijo una voz siniestra y burlona –**Te felicito por tal acto.**

– **Recuerde que, no lo hice por usted **– dijo ella.

– **Lo tengo presente querida, sin embargo sabes qué hacer.**

– **¡Sí señor!**

* * *

><p>Anko se encuentra acostada en la cama de hospital inconciente, adolorida por la caída. Se había caído de las escaleras y en el acto se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, lo cual tenía vendada su frente.<p>

Kakashi se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado, la contempló unos segundos y luego le acarició su mejilla tiernamente.

Ella poco a poco abría los ojos, miró a todos lados extrañada – **¿Dónde estoy? **

– **En el hospital –** él respondió.

– **Kakashi, ¿Qué me pasó? **

–**Al parecer te caíste por las escaleras.**

– **¿Escaleras? No recuerdo haberme caído** – susurró y recordó – **¿Y mi bebé?**

Kakashi no respondió y bajó la cabeza.

– **¿Cómo está mi bebé? –** Intentó moverse y sentarse, pero un fuerte dolor asaltó su espalda – **¿Por qué me duele la espalda? Acaso…–** las lágrimas salieron silenciosamente – **Lo perdí…–** frase que salió de sus labios en un hilo de voz.

– **Anko, no te exaltes, puede hacerte daño** – le dijo apretando su mano.

– **¡Lo que me suceda no te importa! **

– **¡Claro que sí!**

– **No, tú me haces daño. Sólo quería tener a mi hijo, sólo quería… y ya no está…**

– **¡Cálmate!**

– **¡VETE! – **ella gritó fuerte y claro, mientras por dentro su corazón era corrompido por la pérdida de ese ser que la haría feliz.

– **¡Déjame quedarme!**

– **¡No, vete con ella y olvídate de mí!**

– **Anko…**

Ella desvió la mirada –** ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –** dijo fríamente.

– **No me digas eso, por favor.**

– **Es la verdad, ahora desconozco mi razón de vivir… No puedo estar al lado de un hombre que me engañó descaradamente acostándose con otra mujer a mis espaldas…–** lo mira – **Me hiciste infiel –** susurró con rabia – **No perdono la traición y tú más que nadie lo sabe **– desvió nuevamente la mirada.

– **Está bien, me iré si eso te hace feliz –** dijo poniéndose de pie y caminó hacia la puerta, la miró por última vez antes de salir. Sin más que decir, cerró la puerta a su paso.

Ella se sentó en la cama y bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que abrazaba su vientre **– No cumplí mi promesa, perdóname –** susurró entristecida.

* * *

><p>Kakashi leía su libro tranquilamente en el bosque con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Por más que quisiera no se concentraba. Su mente navegaba por otro sendero, más bien, varios senderos; el cual fue interrumpido.<p>

– **Pensé que estarías con Anko** – dijo el barbudo acercándose.

– **Ella no me quiere ver, me detesta –** susurró Kakashi cerrando el libro.

– **Eso no es cierto.**

– **Prácticamente, me echó de la habitación, me odia… Sé que no perdonará tan fácilmente** –

Asuma sacó un cigarrillo e inmediatamente lo encendió – **Está dolida por lo sucedido, dale tiempo y verás que todo se solucionará entre ustedes **– murmuró – **Entiéndela.**

– **Sí, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo? Por más dolida que esté también era mi hijo – **

– **Para nosotros los hombres este tipo de situaciones como la infidelidad no nos afecta tanto como a ellas, son frágiles en el amor, no olvidan aunque quisieran, pero…–**

– **¿Pero?**

– **En tu caso, ella olvidará y sin duda te perdonará. A pesar de todo ella te ama y ahora más que nunca te necesita. **

* * *

><p>– <strong>Anko ¿Cómo estás? –<strong> Preguntó Kurenai, luego se sentó en la cama – **¿Cómo te sientes?**

La peli lila no contestó.

– **¿Quieres comer algo? **

Tampoco respondió, ni siquiera se movió, sólo quedó sentada y las manos apretando fuertemente la sábana blanca.

– **¡Anko! –** la llamó y nada. Puso una mano sobre la de ella – **¿Quieres hablar?**

– … –

Kurenai suspiró, retiró su mano y se levantó – **Si deseas hablar, cuentas conmigo.**

Una lágrima de los ojos de Anko corrió por su delicada mejilla suave y delicadamente. Apretó los puños temblorosos.

La peli negra nuevamente tomó asiento y la abrazó tirando de ella en su regazo. Anko comenzó inevitablemente a sollozar – **Todo estará bien ahora… Aún no se acaba tu vida, sigue luchando por…–**

– **¡No puedo! –** Anko la interrumpió.

– **¿Qué no puedes?**

– **¡Embarazarme!**

– **Claro que sí, no digas tonterías –** dijo Kurenai totalmente insegura de sus palabras.

– **Es enserio, no puedo embarazarme** – nuevamente la interrumpió – **Tsunade-sama acaba de informármelo.**

Kurenai silenció, quedó callada porque si decía tan sólo una palabra Anko se enteraría que:

– **¿Tú lo sabías? –** le preguntó.

– **Anko, yo…**

– **¿Por qué no me dijiste? **

– **No lo creí conveniente, son demasiadas emociones y otra más te puede afectar –**

Anko la miró entretanto las lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla – **De todos modos, no puedes ocultarme esa verdad, tarde o temprano me enteraría –**

– **Perdóname, pero no quiero verte sufrir **– dijo abrazándola.

– **No puedo evitarlo. Mi destino o es ser feliz, estoy condenada a estar sola…**

– **No estás sola, me tienes a mí, tus amigos y también tienes a Kakashi.**

– **Kakashi no me quiere. Me traicionó con ella.**

– **Perdónalo, no estoy abogando por él ni nada por el estilo, pero te aseguro que no era su intención.**

– **¿Qué harías en mi lugar? ¿Si fuera Asuma él que te hiciera esa bajeza?**

– **Primero escucharía sus razones antes de tomar una decisión… Anko, habla con él. ¡Escúchalo!**

– **Mi bebé está muerto, prometí cuidarlo y no lo hice** – dijo sollozando.

La puerta semiabierta y detrás de ella Kakashi escuchando todo. Su corazón roto, la pérdida de un hijo que para él era inexistente no es sencillo superar y Anko, su amor, no lo quiere ver ni en pintura. Ella lo necesita a su lado, pero es muy orgullosa como para perdonarlo así de fácil. Ganas de entrar y abrazarla no le faltaron, sin embargo algo lo detenía, será la mirada de odio que ella reflejó hacia él o la impotencia de no poder volver el tiempo atrás y evitar este cruel acontecimiento. Elección a tomar sólo depende de él ¿Entrar o tirar la toalla?

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capítulo: <em>**_"No renunciaré a tí"_**

**__**_Ya saben, las dudas o preguntas las responderé sin problemas... Si tienen alguna queja o crítica constructiva les agradezco. Opiniones, sugerencias, cambios, estoy dispuesta a escuchar y a mejorar..._

_Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos luego..._

_**Actualización: "**_**22 de Abril 2012..."**


	3. No Renunciaré a Ti

_¡Bienvenidos!_

_No está mal aclarar que la serie** Naruto **no es de mi propiedad, sino de **Masashi Kishimoto**, al igual que sus personajes. Si fuera mío hace tiempo Kakashi fuera de Anko, Anko de Kakashi for ever!_

_No me conformo todavía, necesito un acercamiento entre ellos. ¿Es mucho pedir?, me pondré a ahorrar para comprar un vuelo e ir a hacerle una visita a Kishimoto para hacerle entender que Kakashi no puede permanecer solo y Anko, por supuesto sería la mejor candidata para hacerle compañía, jajaja XD._

_Disfruten del capítulo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**No Renunciaré a Ti**

Kakashi respiró profundo y entró en la habitación.

Anko lo miró – **¡Creí haberte dicho que me olvides!**

– **Los dejaré a solas para que conversen –** dijo Kurenai, se levantó de la cama y se marchó.

– **¿Qué quieres?** – Ella pregunta sonando indiferente – **¿Restregarme en la cara que perdí a mi hijo?**– sus ojos se aguaron.

– **No…**

– **Entonces ¿A qué viniste?**

– **Anko yo…**

– **¿Quieres que te perdone? No, no es tan fácil olvidar una traición… ¡Me engañaste! Y… ¿Qué sigue? ¿Olvidar y seguir como si nada? ¿Aparentar que todo está bien cuando en realidad me siento morir?**

– **No, yo…**

– **¿Sabes cómo me siento?**

– … –

– **¡Destrozada, inútil!… ¡Aunque te perdone no volveremos a ser una pareja!**

– **No digas lo inevitable. Nos amamos ¿O no?**

– **¡Amor! Palabra que al parecer olvidaste… Tal vez algún día te justifique, por ahora no intentes que lo haga, porque no puedo.**

– **¡Dame una oportunidad! –**dijo entretanto se sentaba a su lado. Tomó su mano – **¡Por favor! No sé cómo sucedió, ni en qué momento, sólo pasó. Fue un error de mi parte, lo siento. ¡Perdóname!**

Anko cerró los ojos entristecida a punto de llorar. Las palabras no salieron de su boca debido a un nudo en la garganta que lo impidió.

– **Anko, te amo, eres lo más importante en mi vida… Déjame remediar mi error y volvamos a estar juntos.**

Ella lo volvió a mirar. Él le acarició la mejilla.

– **No puedes mentirme, tu mirada refleja amor hacia mí**– dijo Kakashi seguro de sus palabras.

– **No quiero perdonarte, pero no puedo odiarte** – ella susurró, las lágrimas corrieron delicadamente por sus mejillas.

– **No pido olvidar, sino darnos una oportunidad. Superemos esto juntos.**

– "**Verte como amigo es lo mejor. El tiempo y la distancia nos harán bien".**

Kakashi la abrazó fuertemente – **No quiero alejarme de ti, no de esta manera.**

– **No lo hagas más difícil. Por favor, vete. Deseo estar sola.**

Él se apartó de ella, luego se puso de pie. Dio un paso hacia la puerta. Después, giró y en un movimiento rápido él la besó en los labios, acto que le fue correspondido al instante. Se alejó y al llegar a la puerta dijo **– "Te esperaré. No renunciaré a ti" –**salió cerrando la puerta a su paso.

La kunoichi tuvo el impulso de detenerlo, pero una fuerza extraña le negó ese derecho. En seguida, tocó sus labios con los dedos – **"Tiempo. Dame tiempo"** – susurró.

Tres meses después…

Anko se encontraba en su oficina preparando unos cuantos reportes. Al salir rápidamente con varios papeles en mano chocó con alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarla al suelo.

– **¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?**– él preguntó.

– **Eh…no –** ella respondió aturdida sin mirarlo mientras recogía los papeles tirados en el suelo.

El shinobi se bajó e inmediatamente la ayudó a recogerlos. Ella estaba tan concentrada y nerviosa a la vez de que Tsunade no la regañara por llevárselos tardíos que no se percató de quien era. En fin, sólo quedaba una sola hoja, al mismo tiempo la tocaron, pero él tenía la mano encima de la de ella. Se miraron a los ojos y al unísono se levantaron sin dejar de mirarse, aún agarraditos de la mano.

Los dos ruborizaron y él soltó su mano. Sus corazones latían a mil horas como si quisieran salirse de sus pechos.

– **Tres meses sin vernos** – dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

– **Intento pasarme el tiempo realizando misiones para olvidar** – Anko susurró para que él no escuchara, pero para su desgracia él la oyó.

– **Anko, a pesar del tiempo, el amor no es olvida, menos si ese amor es verdadero.**

– **Kakashi, yo no…**

– **Contéstame algo** – él la interrumpió – **¿Me olvidaste?**

– **Tres meses es poco tiempo.**

– **Y ¿Para perdonar?**

– **¡No! Estar tan lejos de ti, pude comprender que…**

– **¡Al fin los encuentro! –** Dijo Tsunade llamando la atención de ellos – **Anko, necesito esos reportes en mi oficina ahora y, tú Kakashi, quiero que le entregues tu reporte de la misión a Shizune, los necesito con urgencias… ¡Esos viejos me sacan de mis casillas! Creen que pueden mandarme a su antojo por se antiguos maestros, siendo yo la Hokage** – continuó su camino gruñendo.

Al ella alejarse…

– **Anko, ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?**

– **No sé. Tengo mucho trabajo.**

– **Acepta mi invitación y prometo ayudarte ¿Accedes?**

Continuará…

* * *

><p><em>El próximo capítulo es titulado: "Reconciliación". Supongo que el título deja mucho qué decir ¿No?<em>

**Isi-san**: _Bueno, tienes razón en parte, eh? Jajaja. Anko es una mujer fuerte y superará esta tragedia, aunque con ayuda de sus amigos, pero la trama no se desarrolla solo ahí. Vendrán muchos problemas que como pareja deberán superar… El bebé, bueno, qué puedo decir, jeje. En verdad lo perdió, sí fue un golpe muy duro. La idea era crear un trauma para desarrollar el hilo de la historia, y qué mejor que la pérdida de un hijo. La conciencia perturbará la mente de Anko y más con lo que viene en los demás capítulos, en los cuales Yugao tendrá mucho que ver._

_Quería que Anko, con todo esto, pierda la voluntad de vivir para dejar al descubierto unas que otras circunstancias (Creo que hablé demasiado, jajaja). Ah! Por cierto, después de los capítulos 9 ó 10 aparecerá un nuevo personaje, es todo cuanto adelantar._

_Gracias por continuar tu historia (lo digo porque es dedicada a ti, totalmente)… Por cierto, el fic que antes te prometí se titula:**"we'll be together ****for ever, I promise ****because I love you",**está terminado, el cual consta de **19 capítulos****, **largo verdad? De hecho, lo terminé hace ya varios termine este fic, de inmediato lo subiré…_

**Hina-hatake**: _Gracias por comentar, como siempre estas ahí para apoyarme, muchísimas gracias, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo que había prometido subir. Y gracias por ayudarme con lo del fic, me sirvió muchísimo tu ayuda, aunque de nuevo me atasqué, jajaja. No te preocupes que poco a poco lo iré terminando. Y lo del bebé, bueno, esa parte no es tan relevante en este fic, sino de la relación entre Kakashi y Anko, después yo sé que te va a gustar la trama de esta historia._

_Los capítulos a partir del siguiente serán más largos que éste, el próximo lo dedicaré solo a nuestra parejita. Espero no exagerar con la descripción de las acciones, jajaja._

¡Me despido formalmente!

Y comenten, me interesa saber qué piensan ustedes mis queridos lectores…

**Actualización: "3 de Mayo 2012"…**


	4. Reconciliación

_Bonjour!_

_Como siempre, vuelvo trayendo conmigo nuevos capítulos de este fic bastante largo y buenísimo (no lo digo porque yo lo escribí, sino porque es cierto, jeje). A mí me atrapó a medida que lo escribía, tanto que no puedo pedir más, jajaja._

**_Naruto _**_no es de mi propiedad, sino del fantástico _**_Masashi Kishimoto_**_. Lo sé, mi mente retorcida me ha dado como resultado este increíble fic. Les agradezco, de todo corazón, sus comentarios, cada vez que los leo me hacen sentir bien y me dan ánimos de seguir subiendo los capítulos. Sé que los subo precipitadamente, pero todo tiene una razón de ser…_

_Bueno, cualquier error háganlo saber, ya saben por dónde y, si aparece alguna falta ortográfica o dejé alguna vocal navegando junto al amar, diré en mi defensa que, terminé de digitar este capítulo a altas horas de la noche que casi mi madre se iba a levantar de la cama para regañarme. ¡Padres! Lo importante es, que lo subí el día asignado…_

_¡Qué pasen unos maravillosos momentos leyendo! ¡Disfruten la historia y la trama! En especial éste, jajaja_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**Reconciliación **

– **_Anko, ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?_**

– **_No sé. Tengo mucho trabajo._**

– **_Acepta mi invitación y prometo ayudarte ¿Accedes?_**

Anko dejó escapar un suspiro **– Está bien.**

Los ojos de Kakashi, bueno, su ojo visible, se iluminó y ella sonrió ante el gesto.

Minutos después…

Ambos se encontraban en un restaurante comiendo juntos, sonreían y se veían como si nada hubiera pasado. El amor entre ellos era evidente. Todo indicaba que ella, en estos tres meses ya lo ha perdonado. Perder a su hijo, todavía los tortura y carcome por dentro; no obstante, pretendían dejarlo a un lado para intentar ser felices de nuevo, juntos.

Después de la comida, Kakashi había ordenado de postre dos helados de diferentes sabores: ella lo pidió de bizcocho y él de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

Él le dio a probar del suyo. Tomó la cucharita con helado y la llevó a la boca de ella, deleitándose del rico sabor del chocolate derritiéndose en su boca. Anko hizo lo mismo. Parecían novios. Cuatro años de relación es mucho tiempo, pero tres meses separados para ellos fue una eternidad. Ambos sonrieron felices de estar así de nuevo, después de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento vivido en estos interminables e insufribles tres meses.

Kakashi le tomó delicadamente la mano. Anko se dejó tocar y apretó el agarre como si no hubiera mañana o un futuro entre ellos. Luego, sus dedos se entrelazaron temblorosamente. Sus manos, debido al contacto, sudaban, sin embargo ahí estaban, mirándose a los ojos con detenimiento. Después, automáticamente sus rostros se acercaron hasta rozarse.

Los que conocían esa relación eran Asuma, Kurenai y unos pocos jounin. Siempre mantuvieron su vida privada lejos del trabajo. Pero…

Un peculiar shinobi cruzó por el restaurante, se le prendió el foco y retrocedió. Mirando hacia dentro del establecimiento, vio a su querido sensei en una situación comprometedora ¡Pobre Kakashi, lo que le espera!

Los jounin se rozaban los labios lentamente como si se acariciaran con el simple roce y la respiración fluyendo a través de sus cuellos, hasta que Kakashi dio el siguiente paso: se bajó la máscara y la besó. Un beso, cómo explicarlo, intenso, profundo, apasionado, único, maravilloso, lleno de amor, y todo lo terminado en "o".

Naruto vio aquello y la mandíbula se le cayó exageradamente al suelo, estilo animé.

Cuando rompieron el beso necesitando un respiro, Anko susurró – **Tengo que regresar a la Torre Kage**.

– **Entonces te acompaño** – le dijo él.

Al regresar al despacho, él la ayudó a realizar sus deberes y todo lo demás. Cuando digo todo lo demás, es al trabajo, no piensen mal.

La noche había caído. Juntamente caminaban, uno al lado del otro. Pasaron prácticamente el día juntos y lo disfrutaron muchísimo, pero el día llegó a su fin cuando subieron las escaleras del departamento de Anko, que antes compartió con él y que ambos habían comprado para vivir, sin embargo por todo lo sucedido ella lo conservó y permaneció ocupándolo. Ella sacó la llave de su bolsillo y de los nervios se le cayó; él se bajó a tomarla, a continuación, abrió la puerta para ella.

– **Gracias por acompañarme, éste día fue especial **– dijo Anko.

– **Podemos repetirlo cuando quieras, al menos que te haya incomodado lo del beso –**dijo Kakashi.

– **No, no me incomodó** – ella hizo una pausa mirando al suelo – **La verdad es que yo también… Olvídalo, no es nada.**

– **Yo me retiro.****¡Buenas noches!**

Ella levantó la cabeza – **¡Buenas noches!**

Él rozó la mejilla de ella con un beso que duró seis segundos y comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo, entretanto ella observaba el suelo ruborizada y con una mano en la mejilla que hace unos instantes Kakashi había besado.

Anko no deseaba que el día terminara así, se sintió protegida a su lado, cerca del hombre que aún ama y al que en ningún momento intentó olvidar. Repentinamente y sin esperarlo, sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos; al darse cuenta, él la estaba besando. Sintió la lengua de él correr por sus labios intentando penetrar y degustar de su boca y, forzó aún más el beso al no obtener resultado. Cuando él la atrajo más a su cuerpo ella reaccionó y se dejó llevar por el momento, a pesar de lo sucedido ambos se quieren… La besaba con desesperación, su lengua recorría cada rincón de su boca y ella no se negó, más bien, no pudo evitar responderle con igual intensidad.

Entraron al departamento mientras continuaban besándose. Kakashi cerró la puerta de una patada y la hizo retroceder hasta la habitación. Encontrándose allí, sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. Mientras retrocedían ella dejó caer la gabardina y él la depositó lentamente sobre la cama. Anko no pudo evitar sonreír enormemente y abrazarlo fuertemente. Estaba feliz y mucho. Los brazos de ella se enredaron en el cuello del shinobi, profundizando el beso, dándole permiso a él de algo más. Los labios de Kakashi pasaron rápido de la boca de la kunoichi al cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas donde besaba, arrancando suspiros de la boca de ella.

La parte superior de la ropa de Anko estaba siendo invadida por las manos de Kakashi, ansioso, buscaba abrirla, y lo consiguió, dejando al descubierto el escultural torso de la chica. La contempló un momento; para él, ella era maravillosa. Anko sentía el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas, y es que él nunca la había visto así, de esa manera tan intensa, ansiosa, desesperada. Su otra mano bajó por la espalda a la cintura de Anko; viajó con lentitud al interior de la falda y sintió la calidez de la piel desnuda contra su mano.

Anko bajó sus manos al pecho del shinobi, él por un momento pensó que lo iba a empujar y rompió el frenético beso que estaban dándose. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que la intención no era empujarlo, sino abrir el zipper del chaleco. Al éste caer, Kakashi volvió a besarla unos momentos para después comenzar a besar su barbilla, la línea de su mandíbula, su cuello… Anko dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó la cabeza dejando más al descubierto su cuello, dándole permiso de darle más de aquellos besos.

Él no dudó. Mordisqueó lentamente la suave piel de la morena. Decidió bajar lentamente la falda de la chica, hasta hacerla a un lado. Poco a poco se fueron levantando hasta quedar sentados uno en frente del otro sobre la cama, la misma cama que durante cuatro años de relación compartían juntos. Anko le quitó la polera a Kakashi con un poco de ayuda de éste; era momento de emparejar las cosas, pues a Anko ya la tenía en bragas. Pasó sus manos suavemente del pecho al abdomen del shinobi, todavía con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sintiendo el musculoso físico de éste. Siguió vagando en el cuerpo del jounin hasta llegar al botón del pantalón, el cual abrió ansiosa. Kakashi sonrió de medio lado y rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia si mismo, juntándose en un cálido abrazo, acompañado de un beso.

Estuvieron así abrazados por un tiempo, sin decir ni una mísera palabra, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Más tarde, Anko lo besó de nuevo, dando inicio a que las manos del shinobi comenzaron a bajar poco a poco a las caderas de Anko, y de ahí a los muslos apenas rozando la piel, pero haciendo que apenas ante este contacto la chica se estremeciera.

* * *

><p>A pesar de la oscura noche y de la soledad que la embargaba en este preciso momento, no le importó. Kurenai camina sola por la aldea, un poco apagada. La noticia de que su amiga no pueda embarazarse le pone triste. Más, al ver en su amiga esa mirada sombría aquel día en el hospital, cuando la escuchó de sus propios labios decir que nunca podrá darle un hijo a Kakashi.<p>

La verdad es, que la noticia afectó el estado emocional de su amiga. Tanto que, a veces piensa que Anko hará una locura en cualquier momento. Puede que Anko disfrace sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo, dichos problemas la han estado atormentando desde el día del incidente. Y eso, Kurenai lo sabe perfectamente bien, lástima que Anko no permite que la ayuden a superar esa pérdida.

Detuvo sus pasos. Observa la luna llena alumbrar con esa luz blanca que, al admirarla le transmite tranquilidad, pero también le recuerda aquel día en el que Anko, nerviosa y desesperada por un consejo, la visitó a su departamento.

**– ****Flash Back –**

_La peli negra se ubicaba en la cocina preparándose un delicioso té de hierbas, cuando de repente e insistentemente tocaban a su puerta con demasiada diligencia._

_Al momento de abrir la puerta y ver la persona que osa interrumpir su tranquila noche de relajación, la dejó pasar sin objeciones – **Anko, pero qué...**_

_– **¡****Necesito tu ayuda!** – dichas palabras sonaron como súplica, lo cual Kurenai accedió – **Yo... No sé cómo decirlo...**_

_Kurenai dejó escapar un suspiro – **Primero, respira...**– Anko tomaba aire poco a poco. En verdad, estaba alterada, más que nunca – **Ahora... inhala...–** la peli lila obedeció. – **¿****Más tranquila?**_

_Anko asintió. Miró de reojo a su amiga, y ésta la incitó con la mirada a hablar – **Yo...yo...–** al sentirse nerviosa, empezó a jugar con sus propios dedos, intentando calmarse y buscar la manera de contarle esa noticia que afecta su sistema nervioso. Aunque claro, no aguantando más, contó todo de la manera más sencilla – **¡Estoy embaraza! ¡Voy a tener un hijo de Kakashi!**_

_Emocionada por la noticia, Kurenai se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla, sin causarle daño – **¡Me alegro por ti, Anko!** **Y… ¿Kakashi ya lo sabe? –** Ante la interrogante, la Mitarashi negó con la cabeza – **¿Y qué esperas?**_

_– **¡Tengo miedo de que rechace a este bebé!** – comentó ella, totalmente decaída – **Por eso, te pido que me orientes.**_

_**– ****¡Anko, debes decirle! –** dijo Kurenai_

_**– ****No sé cómo lo vaya a tomar – ****tristemente, ella comentó.**_

_**La mirada triste de Anko, la obligó a hacerla entender ****– Él te ama, no hay duda al respecto. Además, eso no se puede ocultar – ****dijo, tocando el vientre de la Mitarashi****, donde depositó unas suaves caricias. **_

_**– ****Está bien – ****suspiró, resignada. **_

_**– ****¡Promete que lo harás esta noche! – ****los ojos ****rojos de Kurenai se clavaron inquisitivamente en los miel de ella.**_

_**– ****Prometido – ****no hubo más remedio que acceder, de lo contrario, Kurenai sería capaz de contárselo a Kakashi. **_

_**– ****No te preocupes, seguro compartirá tu felicidad – ****le dijo, sonriente. – ****Ambos, compartirán esa alegría, y verás que se pondrá muy feliz. **_

**– ****Flash Back –**

Kurenai se puso melancólica al recordar esa noche, en la cual, todos los problemas iniciaron **– Debí estar a su lado. Debí insistirle en que la acompañaría, pero prometí darle espacio y eso conllevó a un nuevo sufrimiento en su vida. ¡Lo siento, Anko! **

* * *

><p>.-<p>

El peli plateado descansaba en el pecho de Anko, abrazándola fuertemente – **Te amo…–** atinó a decir, con suavidad en su voz – **Volvamos a ser la pareja que éramos antes, formalicemos de nuevo nuestra relación…**

Anko se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras.

– **Volvamos a salir…**– hundiendo el rostro entre el hueco del cuello de la chica – **No puedo vivir sin ti…– ** susurró en un hilo de voz que, ella logró escuchar a la perfección.

La kunoichi no respondió.

Los ojos de Kakashi denotaban tristeza acumulada desde hacía tiempo – **Perdóname…**– susurró apesadumbrado, y acomodó su cabeza nuevamente en el pecho de Anko, más luego la abrazó posesivamente – **Perdóname…**– volvió a repetir – **Sin ti me siento vacío, te necesito conmigo… Perdóname** – hundió el rostro en su pecho, pero esta vez cerrando sus ojos fuertemente – **Soy culpable de todo, no medí las consecuencias. Cuando me apartaste de ti, no he tenido tranquilidad… No digas que esta noche es un error porque no lo soportaría…**

Anko empezó a acariciarle los plateados cabellos mientras sonreía – **Ambos cometimos errores, hicimos mal al separarnos así. Esta noche no juzgaré porque ya te he perdonado y lo que pasó hoy no es un error…**

Kakashi la miró feliz, entonces volvió a besarla y tomó su mano llevándola a recorrer su cuerpo lentamente – **Te amo Kakashi, te amo demasiado. No quise olvidarte, mucho menos cambiarte – ****la escuchó decir. **

– **¿****Entonces…?**

– **¡****También quiero que volvamos a formalizar nuestra relación como antes!**

Él sonrió sumamente feliz y la besó, fue un beso corto, pero dulce. – **Me haces inmensamente feliz.**

– **¡Prométeme que no mentirás! ¡No quiero otra traición!**

– **Lo que quieras. Prometo no cometer el mismo error** – dijo el peli plata acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella sonríe y rozó con sus dedos la mejilla de él.

– **Te amo y no me cansaré de repetirlo…**– Kakashi susurró y nuevamente la besó, detrás otro y otro beso, y bueno ¿Por qué no agregarle uno más?

– **Yo también **– susurró Anko.

Anko le acariciaba la mejilla mientras profundizaban el beso, permitiendo sus lenguas degustar de sus bocas pausado y sin prisas, saboreando el dulce sabor del placer, con total suavidad. Deshicieron el beso y él rodeó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y luego le movió los flequillos a un lado para acariciar mejor su mejilla, después enredó sus piernas con las de ella. Se recostaron uno al lado del otro, y así descansar esta noche y otras más en compañía de ellos mismos, sin mentiras, ni engaños, ni traiciones. Sólo ellos dos y su felicidad. Anko lo miró de nuevo, luego se enrolló entre las sábanas junto a él, acomodando la cabeza en el pecho de éste…

Kakashi la abrazó. Ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazó; cerró sus ojos sintiendo el calor que desprendía el shinobi, se sentía ya cansada. Él jugaba con su largo pelo violeta, después se dio cuenta que ella dormía en su regazo, sonrió feliz para entonces besarle la frente…

– **¡Buenas noches!** – susurró, apretando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, le hice un cambio radical. Espero y no se molesten… Más adelante, explicaré los motivos. <em>


	5. Cruda Verdad

Bonjour!

He vuelto como les prometí el día de hoy subir este capítulo. El tiempo ya no me es suficiente en estos momentos de estudio…

Para serles franca, después de subir el capítulo anterior no quise leerlo. Si lo hago me sonrojo demasiado. Sí, creo que se me pasó la mano, pero bueno, Excuse moi, es la primera vez que describo algo así, jejeje…

La personalidad de Kakashi fue de un total enamorado necesitado de amor. ¿Qué esperaban, después de tres meses sin estar con ella? Pss, era lo lógico, ¿no? Exageré sí, demasiado, jajaja… Pero Anko no se quedó atrás, jajaja.

Sí, eso estuvo fuera de mis capacidades, ni yo misma sé cómo lo logré, aunque debí suavizar un poco las palabras y cortarlo a mitad, jejeje… No crean que Natsumi esté loca, pues no lo está XD.

Ok, les dejo leer este capítulo. Les advierto que habrá problemas, mm…no tan mayores, pero son las consecuencias de los errores… De aquí en adelante notarán qué tan grande es el amor que siente Kakashi por Anko y ella qué sería capaz de hacer para perdonarlo y él de buscar su perdón…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>

**Cruda Verdad**

A la mañana siguiente…

Anko dormía tranquilamente. Su respiración normal, el pelo regado por toda la almohada mientas una simple sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro, y los flequillos del cabello cubrían parte de sus ojos.

Kakashi entró en la habitación y la miró dormir. Para ser tan hiperactiva, duerme pacíficamente y eso la hace ver más tierna. Luego, se acercó a la ventana abriendo las cortinas, permitiéndole al sol entrar e iluminar con su rico resplandor toda la habitación. Se aproximó a Anko, después se sentó a su lado y le rozó con un beso la mejilla logrando su objetivo: despertarla.

Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo miró con detenimiento. Él estaba totalmente vestido con el atuendo característico de todo ninja.

– **Hola** – dijo él, sonriente.

– **Hola…** – ella susurró – **¿Qué hora es?**

– **Mmm… pues, son las 8:25 AM.** – Kakashi respondió tranquilamente.

– **¿Las qué?** – peguntó sorprendida.

– "**8:25 de la mañana"** – responde él como si nada.

Anko se levantó rápidamente – **¿Por qué no me despertaste? ¡Llegaré tarde!** – dijo alterada y se dirigió corriendo al baño.

Kakashi empezó a reírse.

Ella se asomó en la puerta **– No te rías, eh? **– palabras acompañadas de una mirada asesina.

– **No me estoy riendo.**

– **Aja…y los chanchos vuelan –** dijo Anko y agregó – **¿Y lo que acabo de escuchar? **

Él sonrió – **¡Si no te das prisa, sí llegarás tarde!**

Anko puso mala cara.

Kakashi volvió a reír, a veces suele actuar como niña inmadura. Ella, enojada, se marchó de la puerta y regresó, pero esta vez con una toalla y se la lanzó, golpeándole en el rostro. Ella le sacó la lengua y luego se mandó corriendo directo al baño.

– **Parece una niña** – él susurró, sonriente.

– **¡Escuché eso! –** ella vociferó desde el baño.

Kakashi empezó a recordar lo de anoche y sonrió feliz. Se dejó caer sobre la cama cerrando sus ojos y sin prevenirlo se quedó dormido.

Quince minutos más tarde…

– **¡Kakashi despierta!** – llamó Anko.

Él despertó. En seguida, se sentó en la cama y la observó de abajo para arriba. Ella vestía una mini falda de mezclilla rojo vino, una camiseta beige y unas sandalias también de color beige.

– **¡Bonita manera de esperar!** – dijo ella sonando sarcástica.

– **Lo siento.**

Ella suspiró – **Como sea, vámonos.**

– **¡Te ves hermosa! **– él susurró poniéndose de pie y la besó. Un beso corto, pero dulce. A continuación empezó a acariciarle su pelo, sintiendo el suave tacto que le produce en sus dedos rozar aquel sedoso pelo.

Anko ruborizó un poco sin poder evitarlo – **Debemos irnos – **dijo a medida que retiraba la mano de él, la cual acaricia su cabello.

– **Por supuesto.**

* * *

><p>En la Torre Kage….<p>

Cierta kunoichi buscaba a Kakashi con tanta insistencia. Caminaba alegre por los pasillos en busca del respectivo shinobi cuando de repente se encontró con Kurenai y Asuma.

– **¡Hola Kurenai, Asuma!** – ella saludó.

– **¡Hola Yugao! **– le devolvió el saludo Kurenai.

– **¿Han visto a Kakashi? **

– **No, desde ayer no lo veo** – respondió Asuma – **Lo más seguro, está en su departamento.**

– **No está ahí, vengo de allá… Al parecer, anoche no llegó a su casa.**

Asuma y Kurenai cruzaron miradas confusas.

– **También lo busqué en el campo de entrenamiento y su equipo tampoco lo ha visto. **

– **Quizás Tsunade lo envió a una misión** – Murmuró Kurenai.

– **¡O tal vez anda muy bien acompañado!** – susurró Asuma y Kurenai lo miró con severidad.

– **Iré al kiosco** – dijo la chica y se fue.

– **Explícame eso de "Anda muy bien acompañado".**

– **Pues es la verdad, ayer lo vi en compañía de Anko.**

– **¿Anko?**

– **Seguro se reconciliaron.**

– **No sé, ella está muy dolida por lo sucedido.**

– **Pero todo es posible –** le dijo Asuma sonando seguro.

– **Tienes razón.**

* * *

><p>Por otro lado…<p>

Nuestros queridos ninjas caminaban muy sonrientes por las calles de Konoha. Cruzaron por el puesto de flores e Ino parpadeó incrédula y asomó la cabeza hacia fuera.

– _**¿Anko Mitarashi-sensei con Kakashi-sensei?**_** –** se preguntó desconcertada.

– **¡Hola hermosa Ino!** – dijo una conocida voz, detrás de ella.

La kunoichi giró – **¡Hola Sai! –** dijo un tanto sonrosada, suspirando el nombre del chico.

Sakura caminaba junto a Naruto, entretanto él le comentaba lo que vio ayer en el restaurante. Ella no le creía ni media palabra hasta que vio a los lejos con sus propios ojos, cómo sus senseis iban abrazados.

– **¡Te lo dije!** – siseó Naruto con aire de suficiencia.

Anko caminó un par de pasos, quedando frente al shinobi y le dijo algo que, Kakashi inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. Ella golpeó el suelo en la frustración y él se encogió de hombros. Ella suspiró, siguió hablando y comenzó a caminar dejándolo allí parado. Kakashi se rascó la nuca, luego dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió seguirla; al alcanzarla, la abrazó por detrás y le susurró algo al oído. Al principio ella ruborizó, pero luego sonrió.

– **¿De qué estarán hablando?** – preguntó Naruto, meramente curioso.

– **No lo sé, y no me importa** – respondió su compañera.

– **Oh! ¡Vamos Sakura! –** intentó convencerla, pero ella permanecía en su decisión.

– **Naruto, deberías…–** ella no terminó de hablar, debido a que de pronto vio a Yugao aparecer frente a sus senseis. El momento se incomodó, intensificó, martirizó y todo lo que se les ocurra terminado en "O".

Sakura agarró al rubio por el cuello del chaleco y se escondieron detrás de un póster para escuchar la conversación.

– **¡¿No que no te importaba, eh?** – Naruto habló entrecerrando sus ojos y por bocón se ganó un coscorrón en la cabeza, cortesía de su compañera y "amiga".

– **¡Cállate Naruto! Y ¡Déjame escuchar! –** le gritó.

– **¡Qué mal genio!** – otra vez por bocón recibió un segundo regalo, lo cual una inflamación apareció en su cabeza. Además de una mirada asesina, indicándole: "¿Te callas o te callo?". – **Bien, me callo.**

– **Shhhh.** – Sakura le regaló otra miradita asesina, esta vez carnívora. El pobre tragó duro.

* * *

><p>– <strong>Hola <strong>– atinó a decir Kakashi como normalmente acostumbra, alivianando un poco el ambiente entre los tres.

– **¿Ustedes se reconciliaron?** – Yugao le preguntó.

– **Sí, Anko y yo volvimos** – dijo Kakashi, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Anko.

– **¿Cuándo?**

– **Anoche** – él respondió y besó a su mujer en la mejilla.

– **Ya veo** – dijo la kunoichi, entristecida – **Kakashi, necesito hablar contigo a ****solas** – esto último lo dijo mirando a Anko.

– **Los dejo para que hablen** – susurró Anko, intentando aflojarse de los brazos de su hombre, pero éste la apretaba aún más.

– **Lo que quieras decirme Anko también lo escuchará, no tengo secretos que ocultarle –** responde Kakashi.

– **Bien… Después de lo sucedido esa noche, yo…**

La peli lila observó los ojos de Yugao e interpretó esa mirada, conociendo ya esa frase. Las palabras que esa misma noche del engaño le comunicaría a él, pero no lo hizo por razones inevitables. Sin embargo, Yugao se lo dirá, ella le dará lo que ella nunca podrá darle a él. Anko apretó fuerte su manos con las de él, adolorida, triste, desconsolable, enojada consigo misma y con ella por cruzársele por los ojos.

– **¡Yo estoy embarazada!** – terminó de decir.

– **¿Embarazada?** – preguntó incrédulo.

– **Sí, espero un hijo tuyo** – dijo alegremente.

– _**Un hijo…ella espera un hijo de Kakashi**_ – pensó Anko. Se soltó de los brazos del jounin y empezó a caminar, no obstante alguien la detuvo. Giró.

Kakashi la sostenía del brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándola fuerte – **Yugao, yo…yo…–** a su pesar dijo – **Me haré cargo de ese niño, pero Anko es mi mujer ahora, siempre lo ha sido y lo ocurrido entre nosotros…– **observó a Anko –** no debió pasar, y pronto me casaré con Anko, si ella acepta mi proposición…**

Ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos incrédulas al escuchar la palabra "Matrimonio".

– **Todo lo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo, le daré mi apellido… Lo que me unirá a ti será el bebé…–** apretó más el agarre que mantiene con la Mitarashi, sin mirar a Yugao. Esas palabras le duelen más a él que a ella. En verdad, él desea ese bebé aún sin nacer, ya que el que esperaba con Anko… Le duele lo sucedido, pero debe seguir. Y si hace lo que debe, perderá a Anko para siempre. Definitivamente la perderá – **Lo siento…**

– **¡No te preocupes! ¡No espero nada de ti! ¡Sólo quería que lo supieras, eso es todo! – **dijo Yugao y salió de allí corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Anko sintió como la fuerza desaparecía de su cuerpo, se apartó de él, sin embargo no debió soltarse de él. Esa noticia le afectó en consideración, tanto que sus piernas no soportaban su propio peso. Creía que se desmayaría en ese mismo instante.

Kakashi la observó extrañado y se acercó a ella.

– **¡No te acerques! –** gritó, mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente, como si así se mantendría estable y podría caminar hasta llegar a casa.

– **Anko, ¿Te sientes bien? –** pregunta aproximándose a ella.

– **¡Aléjate de mí! –** Susurró respirando con dificultad y, sin mirarlo agregó – **Otra vez me decepcionaste. Eres un inconciente. ¡SÓLO SABES HERIR! Ella espera un hijo tuyo. Ese niño tendrá un padre… Yo…yo no…no me interpondré, no seré la causa de que él viva sin su padre.**

– **Anko… ¡Anko espera, no tomes una decisión precipitada!**

– **Me entregué a ti, creyendo…– **no terminó de hablar debido a que se sentía mareada **– Yo…yo…–** Cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió poco a poco, y vio el rostro de Kakashi de una forma muy borrosa. Lo escuchaba llamarla como desde lejos. Extendió una mano hacia él como pidiéndole ayuda.

Preocupado, Kakashi caminó hacia ella, sabiendo que se sentía muy mal, además estaba pálida y sentía que perdería el conocimiento. Ella lo veía acercarse, más luego volvió a quedarse sin visión y quedó atrapada en una absoluta oscuridad…

Perdió el sentido y Kakashi la atrapó antes de ella caer al suelo y así evitar que se diera un buen golpe contra el asfalto.

Sakura y Naruto que contemplaron toda la escena desplegada ante sus ojos, aunque no escucharon nada, para suerte de Kakashi, corrieron hacia ella para ayudarla.

Kakashi la sostenía nerviosamente entre sus brazos **– ¡Anko, reacciona! ¡Dios! ¿Qué hice?**

– **¡Kakashi-sensei, por favor tranquilícese! –** le dijo Sakura. Ella no podía creer que, una mujer tan fuerte como Anko se desmayara así de simple. Aunque no escuchó la conversación, sintió la presión y la incomodidad, casi asfixiante, tornado en el ambiente. Yugao salió corriendo, e intuye que algo grave ocurrió en esos escasos minutos que, cambió la felicidad de sus senseis a una de tristeza e incertidumbre –_** ¿Qué habrá pasado? **_– pensó.

El jounin sosteniendo a Anko, la miraba totalmente angustiado. Estaba pálida, muy pálida, exceptuando las sonrosadas mejillas y las oscuras ojeras que aparecieron bajo los ojos de ella. Le acarició suavemente su mejilla, sintiendo un antinatural calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. **– **_**¡Es mi culpa!**_ – se dijo el peli plata. – _**Anko…**_

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Waoh!<p>

Me quedó diferente, ese no era el final del capítulo. De hecho, Sakura y Naruto no deberían haber "observado" esa escena, jejeje. Ni siquiera aparecer, pero me pareció que era lo ideal, para darle un toque cómico, aunque no le veo lo gracioso, sin embargo éste ha sido el esfuerzo y desempeño de este capítulo…

En el próximo, el nombre deja mucho qué decir. Se titula: **"Buscando un Perdón"…**

Espero que les haya gustado… Si tienen alguna duda o "quejas", consúltenme a través de los reviews o los mensajes privados, que con gusto los responderé…

Arigatou!

Matta ne!


	6. Buscando un Perdón

**_Chapter 6:_**

**"****_Buscando un perdón"_**

Una semana ha pasado, ella lo ha estado evitando todo este tiempo, entendible: una relación destruida por la infidelidad, pérdida de un hijo en el vientre, reconciliación y a la mañana siguiente de dicha reconciliación se entera que producto de esa infidelidad él espera un hijo, no fue planeado pero trajo sus consecuencias. Demasiado ¿no?... Tantas emociones producen desmayos al mezclarse tantos problemas y más cuando amas a alguien con todo el corazón. Pero un hijo supera todo lo que él haya hecho…Todo.

Anko se encontraba en su oficina, sentada en su sillón mirando por la ventana, vestida normalmente. De pronto, tocaron a la puerta.

**– ****¡Adelante! –** ella indicó.

Cuando ella vio quien era sintió una profunda tristeza y odio consigo misma. Desvió la mirada rechazando la de él, haciéndole sentir el gran error que él cometió y el cual ella nunca olvidará… y quizás jamás perdonará.

**– ****¿Podemos hablar?**

**– ****Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.**

**– ****Por favor Anko, necesitamos hablar.**

**– ****Creí que todo estaba claro entre nosotros. Mejor vete, prefiero la compañía de la soledad y no la de un vil traidor que me engañó y que pronto tendrá un hijo. **

**– ****Al menos escucha lo que tengo qué decir –** dijo él casi rogante.

**– ****¡Kakashi, no me creas estúpida, el hecho de haberme acostado contigo no significa que te había perdonado del todo, pero ya es demasiado tarde! Después resulta ser que te convertirás en padre y ya eso no lo puedo perdonar –**un nudo en la garganta cortó su habla **– Yo, iba a darte un hijo… Lo deseaba tanto y ahora…ahora no está, sino muerto, al igual que tu recuerdo y mi amor por ti –** se levantó de su silla, se acercó a la ventana, limpiando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

El cielo nubló y la lluvia empezó a caer.

**– ****El sol se escondió y el cielo muestra sus lágrimas, reflejando su tristeza –** ella murmuró, observando el cielo – **Tristeza reflejada con dolor… un dolor inmenso, imborrable…–** bajó la mirada **– Así me siento yo. Me duele lo sucedido, no puedo hacerme la idea de que nada pasó. ¡No puedo!**

**– ****¡Permíteme reparar mi error! –** dijo Kakashi. Caminó hacia dónde ella estaba y le acarició su mejilla – **No quiero alejarme de ti Anko, te amo… no puedo vivir sin ti.**

Ella lo miró a los ojos – **No sé si creer. El daño está hecho y lo que me pides es olvidar… Es imposible olvidar, me has hecho mucho daño –**una lágrima escapó de sus ojos **– Perdoné tu engaño, pero esto ya es mucho.**

**– ****Sufres porque aún me amas, intentas dejar lo nuestro atrás, pero hemos vivido juntos cuatro largos años y hemos compartido momentos inolvidables, no terminemos todo así, no de esta manera.**

Anko bajó la mirada – **Kakashi, no me intentes convencer por favor… Vive tu vida con ella, con tu hijo; yo ya no existo en tu vida, soy tiempo pasado, sólo olvídame, eso es lo mejor para ambos. **

**– ****¿Y la noche que pasamos? ¿Qué? ¿Fue un error?**

Ella lo miró **– ¿Quieres saber si me entregué a ti por amor o placer?... No soy una cualquiera, nunca te engañé, sin embargo esa noche no debió pasar… Me dejé llevar por el momento y…**

El shinobi la abrazó haciendo que ella hundiera el rostro en su pecho.

**– ****¡Me duele! –** dijo ella mientras sus ojos reflejaban el brillo de sus lágrimas **– Pero no puedo olvidar, no puedo olvidarte porque…–** lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas **– Porque aún te a…**

**– ****¿Interrumpo? –** preguntó Genma, entrando al despacho.

Ambos ninjas se separaron, Anko miró por la ventana para limpiarse las lágrimas – **No, está bien Genma ¿Qué necesitas? –** preguntó la chica.

**– ****¡Ibiki quiere verte!**

**– ****¿Qué querrá el aguafiestas de Ibiki? –** nuevamente ella preguntó – **A no ser que…–** tragó saliva **– ****_Descubrió que yo lo recomendé para supervisar el entrenamiento de los Ambu sabiendo que detesta hacerlo_**** –** pensó, luego suspiró **– Espero que éste no sea mi entierro – **susurró, caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de dar la última pisada fuera del despacho se detuvo – **Esta plática se cancela, no quiere decir que la reanudaré porque dije todo lo que tenía por decir –** le comunicó a Kakashi sin voltear a verlo y se marchó.

**– ****¿Hay problemas entre ustedes? –** preguntó Genma deslizando las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

**– ****Sí –** respondió Kakashi.

**– ****¿Tiene que ver con Yugao?**

El peli plata asintió.

Genma suspiró **– ¡Amigo estás en problemas!**

**– ****¡Dime algo que no sepa! ¡Anko no me perdonará!**

**– ****¡Claro que lo hará! –** Dijo el castaño, sonriente – **A leguas se nota el amor que siente por ti, ahora está dolida como lo estaría cualquier mujer. Para ella, el amor es más fuerte que el orgullo… No sé qué sucedió entre ustedes, pero te aseguro, sin lugar a dudas, ella volverá a creer y perdonará, sólo dale un poco de tiempo. Trata de entenderla.**

**– ****Créeme, lo he intentado y no me resulta.**

**– ****La forma cómo ella te abrazaba cuando entré, dejó mucho qué hablar… No dudes ni un segundo de su amor, de lo contrario la perderás y esta vez será definitivo –** dijo el shinobi y caminó hacia la salida **– Sigue intentando, no renuncies hasta verlo perdido.**

**– ****Gracias por el consejo –** agradeció Kakashi.

Genma levantó una mano en señal de respuesta, dejó solo al jounin.

Kakashi miró por la ventana, aún seguía lloviendo. Suspiró – **Si no hubiera ido a ese bar, no me encontraría con Yugao y nada de esto habría pasado –** dijo y agregó **– Anko y yo estaríamos juntos y esperando la llegada de nuestro hijo, pero…–** sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita negra y la abrió **– El tiempo no vuelve atrás –** tomó una hoja y un bolígrafo **– Si esto no resulta para que me otorgues tu perdón, no sé qué lo hará.**

Empezó a escribir en la hoja.

Una hora después…

Anko entró a su oficina y sobre el escritorio vio una cajita negra y debajo de ésta un sobre. Tomó la cajita y la abrió: dentro había una cadenita plateada con un corazón de medalla.

**– ****¡Qué hermoso! –** ella manifestó. Tomó el sobre y lo abrió – **Una carta de…–** suspiró.

Comenzó a leer…

"_Anko, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, sólo tú eres mi razón de vivir, ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo y evitarte este dolor… Sufres, pero yo también, tus palabras me hieren, no sabes cuanto. Cometí un error, sí lo acepto._

_Sólo busco tu perdón, no pido nada más, tú decides si me quieres cerca o no… Te amo y por ti he aceptado tus condiciones, me alejé porque así lo decidiste, dejé todo por ti…El amor nunca escucha a la razón sólo sigue su instinto que es amar…_

_Primera vez que me enamoro de verdad, no olvido lo que vivimos y esa noche, si para ti fue un error, para mi fue especial._

_Estoy en la disposición de aceptar tu decisión, sea cuál sea…_

_Me arrepiento de haberte engañado; una vez me dijiste "me siento morir", ahora interpreto esas palabras y así me siento. No tengo derecho de reprochar nada, yo mismo busqué esta separación por dejarme llevar en el momento._

_No olvides nunca que te amo, tanto que siento la respiración ahogada pero cuando te veo o te tengo cerca mi corazón se quiebra con pensar que no te puedo tocar._

_No planeé esto, ambos estamos sufriendo; sé que me amas, tu mirada lo dice a gritos aunque intentes ocultarlo. Prometí no cometer otro error y lo he cumplido pero lo de Yugao no me lo esperaba, lo juro._

_Por favor acepta este obsequio, se suponía que sería un anillo pero en nuestra situación no sé cómo vayamos a terminar, sólo tú tienes en tus manos la decisión…_

_Adiós Anko, por favor perdóname nuevamente._

_Tu arrepentido Kakashi"._

Anko miró la medallita, observando que estaba roto el corazón por mitad, sacó la cadena de la caja y algo se cayó al suelo. Ella se bajó a recoger sea lo que se había caído. Se levantó **– _¿Dos cadenas?_ –** se preguntó confusa.

Efectivamente, dos cadenas y en cada una cuelga la mitad de un corazón, y al juntarse las dos mitades atraídas por imán se unen, formando un solo corazón.

**– ****Kakashi –** ella susurró.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>TahSenjuu:<em>**Gracias por comentar, en verdad me alegra que te gusten los fics que escribo porque creía que había perdido mi toque, jejeje! Me emociona saber que nuevos autores leen esto, y te agradezco de corazón tus atenciones para con estas creaciones. Verás que pronto se pondrá buena la trama, dos episodios más y dará inicio a los verdaderos problemas. Estoy emocionada por llegar a ellos... Pues, espero que te sigan gustando, sino es así sólo dímelo!

**_Seiya-Pegasus:_** Mi querido amigo qué puedo decirte, jajaja! No tengo palabras para expresar lo narrado en el capítulo 4. Estoy avergonzada de que lo hayas leído! Ya me imagino tu cara sonrojada cuando lo leías, jajaja. No tengas una rara perspectiva de mí, porfis! XD. Ah! Tal como lo he prometido, he iniciado con el fic de Naruto y Hinata, pronto estará listo, pero será one-shot. Cuando lo suba te avisaré por FB! Por cierto, espero con ansias tu KakaAnko! Veré los resultados de tan arduo labor XD!


	7. Nuevo Error

**Hello Everybody!**

¿Cómo están? Yo, un poco agotada porque tengo muchas tareas por terminar, jejeje XD. Bueno, como les mencionó en la actualización anterior, aquí subiendo más capítulos.

Quiero agradecer formalmente a **Katy Hatake** por leer y comentar _**Hold Me Tight Konna Omoi Nara**_, me alegro saber que te ha gustado, pero no te limites, si tienes una idea parecida a este one-shot, por favor súbelo porque deseo leerlo. Lo estaré esperando.

Etto… ésta ocasión uní _**dos capítulos en uno**_, y creo que eso haré para avanzar y actualizarlas porque en verdad he abandonado mis fics.

Sin más que agregar, espero les guste…

(.*-*.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>_

_**"****Un Nuevo Error"**_

Kakashi salió de su departamento desanimado, ayer le dejó la carta a Anko en su escritorio, pero no ha recibido respuesta. Sabe que debe darle tiempo. La pregunta es ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Después de su reconciliación con ella, un embarazo de por medio aunque pensándolo bien, esa noche él estaba pasado de copas al igual que yugao, no recuerda si en verdad sucedió lo que no debió pasar; sólo despertó en su cama y ella le hizo creer que sí ocurrió, pero ahora está dudando que sea cierto.

Él se detuvo, observando un restaurante de dangos, el cual solía visitar con Anko. Miró hacia otro lugar, la heladería donde estuvo con ella el día que pasaron juntos, se reconciliaron.

Espira. – _**Si ella no me perdona, no sé que haré.**_ – se dijo para sí mismo.

– **¡Kakashi! –** lo llamó Iruka, acercándose a él. – **Yugao está en el hospital y quiere verte. **

– **¿Hospital?** – levanta una ceja, interrogante. Iruka asiente.

* * *

><p>Anko, Kurenai y Asuma se ubican en el salón de maestros charlando sobre la vida cuando de pronto Genma ingresa al salón. – <strong>Hola chicos.<strong> – saludó y tomó asiento. **– ¿Se enteraron de la nueva noticia? –** el trío intercambian miradas, después negaron la cabeza.

– **Yugao está en el hospital, al parecer se cayó y resulta que perdió el bebé que esperaba. **– comenta Genma, observando la actitud de cada uno.

– **No puede ser. –** susurra Kurenai, mirando de soslayo a su amiga.

– **¿Cómo ocurrió algo así?** – interroga Asuma, mirando también a Anko.

Anko baja la mirada, escondiendo sus ojos con los flequillos de su cabello.

– **No lo sé. –** contesta Genma, confundido de que ellos miren a la Mitarashi.

– **Perder un hijo es un dolor imborrable que cada día tortura. Te sientes vacía, rota, quieres desaparecer y crees que el mundo se te viene encima porque ya no está ese ser inocente que tanto amas** **desde que está aquí. –** dijo Anko, más ella posó las manos en su vientre. – **Una parte de ti se muere con él. –** levanta la mirada. – **A pesar de ser rivales, jamás le desearía esta pérdida. **

– **Anko, tú…–** empezó a decir Genma, pero cayó.

– **También perdí un hijo.** – responde ella tristemente. – **Si me disculpan, debo resolver unos asuntos. –** se puso de pie y se marchó lo más rápido posible.

– **¿Anko perdió un hijo? **– preguntó el castaño. – **¿Cuándo? **

– **Hace ya tres meses, pero todo indica que aún no lo ha superado.** – respondió Kurenai, entristecida.

– **¿De Kakashi, cierto?** – Asuma asiente. – **Ellos han pasado por mucho, espero que puedan reconciliarse pronto. **

* * *

><p>Kakashi entró a la habitación del hospital donde está hospedada Yugao. Se sorprendió de verla sentada sobre la cama tranquila, como si no hubiera perdido a su bebé. Parecía normal, lo contrario a Anko que se sentía derrotada.<p>

Ella lo mira. **– Hola.** – baja la cabeza.

– **¿Cómo te sientes?** – él pregunta, acercándose a ella.

– **Mal, porque no puedo darte ese hijo que tanto deseas. –** dijo con tristeza.

– **¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –** toma asiento a un lado.

– **Alguien me tiró por las escaleras cuando salía de mi departamento. No logré ver completamente quién, pero me pareció que era…–** desvía la mirada. – **Mitarashi. **

– **¿Anko? –** Kakashi abre su ojo visible, incrédulo de lo escuchado. – **No puede ser.** – logró musitar.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. **– Ella es culpable de esto… Kakashi, Mitarashi provocó mi caída, asesinó a nuestro hijo. –** cierra sus ojos.

El Ninja copia la abrazó. – **Cálmate, no te alteres, podría ser perjudicial en tu estado. –** le susurró a su oído.

– **No me crees, ¿Verdad?** – se separa de él, resentida.

– **Es difícil pensar que ella sea capaz de…–** se pone de pie, confundido.

– **Lo dices porque aún la amas y no lo niegues. Por favor, créeme. –** su mirada dolida, le decía que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Kakashi caminó hacia la ventana. – _**Anko.**_ – pensó. Su mirada se profundizó.

* * *

><p>Una hora después… Anko, en su oficina sentada en el sillón, con la mirada perdida y la carta en mano.<p>

– **¿Estás bien?** – interroga Kurenai, entrando al despacho y aproximándose a ella.

Anko asiente. **– Sí.** – dijo mientras guardaba la carta en unos de los cajones del escritorio.

– **Esa noticia no la esperabas, te tomó por sorpresa.** – Kurenai toma asiento.

– **Ella debe de sentirse mal. –** contesta, evitando profundizar el tema. Siente una presencia familiar.

– **¿Cómo se encuentra Yugao?** – pregunta la kunoichi de ojos rojos, minimizando la tensión en el ambiente.

– **Dolida.** – él respondió tajante.

– **Lamento lo sucedido.** – dijo Anko, mientras revisa unos papeles encima de su escritorio.

– **Espero que se recupere pronto de esto.** – agrega Kurenai, más salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Kakashi la miraba extraño, como transmitiendo su culpabilidad. Ella se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta cruzándole por el lado.

– **Ella dice que alguien la empujó provocando este incidente.** – dijo Kakashi, con tono acusador.

Anko se detiene. – **¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué yo lo provoqué? –** entrecierra sus ojos.

– **Quizás… esto no era necesario, un ser inocente murió. –** le dice.

Ella apretó los puños. – **Por si no lo recuerdas, yo también perdí un hijo.** – dijo furiosa.

– **Razón suficiente para…–** no terminó de completar sus acusaciones.

– **Entiendo tus indirectas…–** interrumpió Anko. – **que son muy directas y ¿Sabes qué? **– él se voltea para verla. Ella aún continúa de frente a la salida. – **Piensa lo que quieras sobre mí. Me decepciona saber que creas eso. Al parecer en todo este tiempo no llegaste a conocerme.**

– **Sólo digo que…–** tampoco terminó de argumentar.

Anko se dio vuelta y le propinó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha. – **Sin ti no me moriré, te lo aseguro. Pasaras a ser sólo un recuerdo, un doloroso recuerdo. Intentaré olvidarte aunque tenga que arrancarme el corazón. Este amor lo enterraré en lo más profundo de mi alma si es preciso, pero te olvidaré y cuando eso suceda…–** cierra las manos en puños. **– Cuando suceda, me volveré fría como el hielo. Conocerás a una Anko totalmente diferente a la que una vez conociste…–** se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Kakashi la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo.

– **¡Suéltame!** – exigió, forcejeando contra él.

Por su parte, él la miraba a los ojos con dolor y le apretó el brazo. – **¿Lo dices en serio?** – voz seria.

– **¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! –** ella le hizo saber.

– **Contesta mi pregunta. –** ahora él es quien exige.

– **¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suelta mi brazo!** – Anko replicó, intentando soltarse resultando inútil.

– **No, hasta escuchar una respuesta.** – dijo secamente.

– **De mis labios no la escucharas. Te desconozco.** – le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Kakashi la aprensó contra la pared sin importarle que se haya lastimado. **– Estoy cansado de escuchar tus palabras hirientes, de que no me perdones. ¿Crees que soy un objeto al que puedes gritar y echar a un lado así de fácil?** – intensifica el agarre de sus manos. – **No. Yo también sufro por todo esto, he perdido mucho más, pero sigo en pie. Y de lo que más estoy cansado es de esperarte. **

Anko baja la mirada. – **¿Crees que yo debo aceptar todas tus acusaciones, perdonar así de sencillo un engaño? No. Al igual que tú, también estoy cansada de verte con ella casi todo el tiempo, saber que ella te iba a dar un hijo, de escuchar tus indirectas, de cada vez que te perdono cometes otro error y cada día me decepcionas más. –** levanta la mirada, resentida. – **Sólo sabes herirme. Todo estaba bien hasta que ella nos separó, te apartó de mí. No sé cómo pasó todo esto, sólo sé que quiero olvidar. **

El shinobi posó su mano en la mejilla de Anko y se acercó al oído de ella, apoyando su mejilla con la de ella. **– ¿Qué nos estás pasando? –** le preguntó entre susurros. – **No somos nosotros mismos. ¿Por qué actuamos de esta manera? ¿Qué sucedió para que nos odiemos con tanta intensidad? Yo… lo siento. Trato de remediar todo y no sé cómo, ayúdame.** – la miró y sus ojos bajaron a su pecho. Ella llevaba puesta una de las cadenas colgando en el cuello.

Kakashi iba a besarle la mejilla, pero se detuvo. La soltó. Anko empezó a temblar. Ella continuaba mirando el suelo. – **Perdóname, soy un imbécil. –** le dijo Kakashi. Salió de allí.

Apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared, se deslizó hasta caer sentada al suelo. _– __**¿Qué nos sucedió?**_– se preguntó con tristeza mientras las lágrimas corrían silentes por sus mejillas y abrazó sus piernas junto a su cuerpo. – **Sin ti me siento morir. Regresa, te necesito. **– susurra, pero no deseando que él se marchara así, se armó de valor. – **¡Kakashi, regresa! ¡No quiero que esto termine así! ¡Vuelve! ¡Te necesito! **– al no escuchar pasos, se dejó sumergir en la tristeza. – **Por favor…**

* * *

><p>Kakashi siente un profundo dolor. El corazón roto. Cada vez se aleja más de ella. Los nervios y el deseo de tenerla cerca lo vuelve loco. La lastima con sus actos, pero más con sus palabras. Él camina sin rumbo fijo, la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.<p>

– _**Te desconozco.**_ – recordó esas palabras dichas por ella.

– **¿Qué me pasa? –** se pregunta. – **Debería regresar y hablar con ella para disculparme, aunque no querrá verme. La perdí definitivamente.** – suspira.

* * *

><p>Anko continuaba encogida en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente. Un nudo en su garganta ahogaba el impulso de gritar. De pronto, sintió un frío espantoso, un miedo inexplicable; la oficina parecía extraña. Una presencia andaba ahí, cerca de ella.<p>

Anko dejó de llorar, levantó la mirada y lo vio a él, a Kakashi caminando hacia ella muy sonriente. – **Kakashi…–** pronunció. Sus ojos grises antes llorosos brillaron de alegría. Se levanta del suelo.

De un momento a otro, pétalos de rosas caían y giraron a su alrededor.

– **Llorar le hace bien al alma. **– dijo una fría voz. – **Nunca pensé volver a verte en ese estado. Te has vuelto débil, sensible de corazón. Anhelas el amor, no el poder ni las ganas de venganza. ¿Qué pasó contigo? Eres vulnerable, puedo atacarte ahora mismo, pero sería un desperdicio.** – sonrisa burlona. **– Ni siquiera puedes reconocerme… querida Anko. **

– **Eres…–** retrocede un par de pasos.

– **Sí querida, soy yo… tu Kakashi.** – empieza a reír. Se deshizo frente a ella. Era un clon de fango. El verdadero hombre apareció detrás de ella.

– **Orochimaru… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás aquí?** – giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo.

– **Por ti.** – dijo, más colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de Anko. – **Una semana ha pasado. –** sonrisa. – **¿Sabes? Será un excelente prospecto.** – como si sus manos quemaran, Anko se alejó de él. – **Ven conmigo. Acepta ser mi discípulo y prometo que jamás volverás a llorar. Una lágrima nunca recorrerá tus hermosas mejillas. Nadie te hará daño. Sólo tú y yo… ¿Qué dices? –** extiende su blanca mano hacia ella.

– **Yo…–** empieza a decir, pero se detiene a pensarlo.

– **No respondas de inmediato. Te otorgaré un plazo de un mes para decidir. Es suficiente tiempo. No te presionaré, pues estoy seguro que tomarás la decisión correcta. –** él se aleja. – **Olvídate de tu amado Kakashi, te ha hecho sufrir y olvida esta aldea que tanto daño te ha causado.** – gira sobre sus talones y le sonríe. **– No hables con nadie sobre este encuentro. Te necesito Anko, no lo olvides.** – desaparece junto con los pétalos de rosas.

– **Un mes. –** susurra ella, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo.

La noche había llegado, Anko ya se encontraba en su departamento sentada sobre el sofá. Mecánicamente, su mano posó en el vientre y lo acaricia sin saber por qué. Su mente no pensaba, sus ojos no reflejan nada. Se encontraba en un estado de shock momentáneo emocional. Se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la habitación, estando allí se acomodó en la cama, abrazando la almohada y minutos después se quedó dormida. Todo ello lo hizo en estado de trance.

Al día siguiente…

Ella no salió de su hogar, seguía en la cama, pero despierta, pensando, analizando su vida hasta hoy llegando a la conclusión de que siempre ha sufrido, la felicidad no dura para ella, su destino es vivir en soledad o quizás en la oscuridad.

No tiene ganas de salir a la calle, sólo de quedarse ahí, abrazando la almohada como si fuera su única amiga, la que no traiciona y a quien de verdad le importa ella. No más dolor, no más sufrimiento, no más perdón, no más felicidad ni alegría, no más lágrimas; ahora debe pensar en ella misma y su futuro, no pensar en nadie. Quizás irse de la aldea será lo mejor. Nadie la extrañará: piensa.

Sólo un mes para decidir, en ese mes pasará muchas cosas, pero el dolor sigue aumentando. La distancia es el único camino, pero ¿irse con el sannin?

Cierra sus ojos un momento.

El tiempo transcurre rápido para los que no la han visto, pero lento para ella que está triste. No ha salido de su departamento y dos semanas y medio, casi tres, pasaron y sus amigos preocupados porque no han podido verla.

Tsunade no está preocupada, ya que Anko anteriormente le había enviado una carta diciendo que está un poco indispuesta como para ir a trabajar. Kurenai ha ido a su casa a visitarla, entra como nada porque tiene una copia de la llave.

– **Anko, ¿Qué te sucede?** – pregunta Kurenai, viéndola recostada y encogida con los ojos semiabiertos. – **Debes salir afuera, no puedes permanecer toda tu vida encerrada. Mira el sol, no sé, lo que sea, pero sal de aquí. –** en una acción, retiró la sábana con que Anko se cubría.

Ella no responde, mucho menos se movió.

Kurenai suspira. – _**Está diferente desde el día que discutió con Kakashi por última vez. –**_ pensó, angustiada por la actitud de su amiga. _**– ¿Qué habrá pasado? **_

– **No más lágrimas…–** dijo Anko en voz baja, apenas audible.

– _**Tengo que hablar con él. Anko no puede seguir así.**_ – pensó y salió del departamento con un objetivo en mente: Buscar a Kakashi.

* * *

><p>Hablando del Ninja copia, éste se encuentra en la sala de jounin con Asuma platicando. Se preguntaran por Yugao, aún sigue en la casería de Kakashi, como no lo pudo amarrar con el embarazo, pues lo persigue donde quiera que esté, excepto ahora porque anda de misión.<p>

– **Después de lo sucedido entre ustedes… ¿Has visto a Anko?** – pregunta Asuma, mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

– **No. Desde que discutimos no he sabido nada de ella. –** cierra su ojo visible.

– **¿Por qué no la buscas? –** interroga el Sarutobi como si nada.

Kakashi espira. – **La discusión terminó mal.** – contesta, mirando de soslayo a su amigo.

– **¿Mal en qué sentido?** – se acomoda en el sofá.

Kakashi espira por segunda vez. – **Recuerdo sus palabras hirientes. Dijo que intentará olvidarme aunque tenga que arrancarse el corazón. Su amor por mí lo enterrará en lo más profundo de su alma si es preciso, pero que me olvidará; también me dijo que pasaré a ser sólo un recuerdo, un doloroso recuerdo. –** él baja la mirada. – **Ella me odia, Asuma.**

– **¿Qué viste en sus ojos? –** levanta una ceja.

– **¿Por qué la pregunta? –** Kakashi levanta la mirada.

– **Si en verdad te odia como dices, por qué te dijo todas esas palabras… En su mirada aún refleja amor, te aseguro que ella no te olvidará tan fácil.** – se pone de pie.

– **Comienzo a dudar, me haré la idea de que todo terminó entre nosotros y de la peor manera.** – cierra su ojo visible, entristecido y dolido por sus propias palabras.

– **¡Aquí están!** – dijo Kurenai, entrando a la sala.

– **Hola Kurenai, ¿Qué haces aquí?** – pregunta Asuma, sorprendido de verla allí, especialmente al ver su mirada seria.

– **Vine a buscar a Kakashi. **– el aludido la mira confundido. – **Necesitamos hablar sobre Anko. **

– **Precisamente de ella estábamos platicando.** – dijo el barbudo, tomando asiento. – **¿Sucedió algo? **

Kurenai toma asiento al lado de Asuma. **– Anko está muy mal, no quiere hablar con nadie. Le hablo y es como si no escuchara lo que le digo, parece como si estuviera en otro mundo.** – agacha la cabeza, melancólica.

– **Estás exagerando.** – comenta Asuma como sin darle importancia al problema.

– **No. –** Kurenai lo enfrenta con la mirada. – **Ella está así desde que habló con Kakashi. **– dijo y agregó. – **Temo que ella haga una locura en ese estado. –** mira al Ninja copia. – **Kakashi, por favor habla con ella. Sólo a ti escuchará. **

– **No sé si sea conveniente.** – murmura Kakashi, poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

Kurenai también se pone de pie. – **Eres el único que puede entrarla en razón, te necesita. **– replicó ella.

Él hizo una pausa mirando el suelo sin saber qué responder. Acaso… ¿Decidirá hablar con Anko? ¿Ella entrará en razón? O ¿Será demasiado tarde?

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo 9… **"Desaparición"**

**(.*-*.)**


	8. Desaparición

**Bonjuor!**

**Comment êtes-vous? Je suis bien.**

J'espère que vous avez bien se porter. Yo, un poco agotada y al vez emocionada porque, jejeje (_Asumi tiene la mente retorcida_) ya tengo otro fic en mente, pero se quedará para después. Primero lo primero, avanzar los ya iniciados.

**Katy Hatake****: **Me alegra que te guste y pues, los capítulos los he elaborado así todos para darle un poco de emoción. ¿Qué sería una historia sin suspenso? Jejeje. He leído muchas de Bleach y no me llaman mucho la atención porque carecen de ello. Pero bueno, espero que los demás capítulos sean de tu agrado y estoy deseando que llegue el último capítulo porque te sorprenderás, jejeje. Un final diferente a lo que he venido haciendo, pero ya no adelanto nada más. Creo _te acompañaré en las terapias_ porque creo que también la necesito, jejeje.

**LeMemeFox****:** Jejeje, tu comentario me puso de buen humor. Y lo de las escaleras, etto… hay algunos que otro secreto por ahí con respecto a ellas. Eso me recuerda a un animé que vi hace apenas unas semanas, la protagonista se caía siempre de las escaleras. Cierto es que Anko se volverá diferente, pero no mala. Eso sí. Este fic lo creé con la finalidad de destacar que todos cometemos errores y alguien alguna vez me escribió Porqué Kakashi es tan perfecto y es un motivo por el cual pongo a Anko en esa circunstancia. Avanzaré lo más rápido posible para que puedas disfrutar más de la trama sin tener que esperar mucho.

Bueno, disfruten del corto capítulo… Y Pues, Naruto es no de mi propiedad, lástima, porque me gustaría hacerle algunos cambios.

(.*-*.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>_

"**Desaparición"**

Un lugar oscuro en lo más recóndito, se encuentra un shinobi de cabellos plateados que porta en su frente la banda ninja del sonido, y unos lentes que lo identifican como Kabuto. Se acercó a su señor un poco confundido con respecto a los planes de él.

– **Lord Orochimaru, ¿Para qué la necesita?** – preguntó el shinobi Kabuto.

– **Kabuto, ella volverá a ser mi subordinada.** – dijo el sannin tranquilamente y una sonrisa burlona cruzó sus labios.

– **¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? **– vuelve a interrogar, mientras agacha la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Suspira desganado. **– Tienes poca fe. Mi plan está en curso. Ella vendrá a mí, sola; claro con un poco de ayuda.** – sonrisa maliciosa.

– **¿Qué tengo que hacer?** – se acomoda sus lentes en el puente de la nariz.

– **Me alegro que preguntes. –** dijo Orochimaru sonriente, más pensó. – _**El plazo ha concluido, es hora de que regreses, Anko. –**_ mirada seria.

* * *

><p>En la Aldea de la Hoja…<p>

Mitarashi, recostada de lado sobre la cama, duerme tranquilamente. La noche parecía tranquila. Un viento fuerte entró por su ventana moviendo así las cortinas de manera brusca. Ella abre sus ojos poco a poco, para luego entrecerrarlos sin darle importancia a su alrededor.

Alguien le extendió una mano pálida, de blanca piel. Anko tomó asiento y aceptó la mano. Ese alguien la hizo levantarse halándola hacia sí.

Repentinamente otro fuerte viento volvió a soplar moviendo las cortinas, pero la recámara quedó completamente vacía. Anko había desaparecido.

Al día siguiente…

Kurenai camina por los pasillos de la academia supervisando que los estudiantes estuvieran todos en sus respectivos salones, función que Iruka le encargó porque tenía que escribir los reportes de evaluación de los alumnos.

Por la ventana, vio a un niño lanzar shurikens, pero ninguno se acercaba al blanco. Ella se puso seria y caminó hacia él. El niño, frustrado, no dejaba de lanzarlas; después de cinco minutos detuvo sus lanzadas.

– **Esto no sirve, soy un fracaso.** – dijo el niño, agregó. – **No puedo acercarme al blanco. **

– **La primera técnica es ser paciente.** – dijo Kurenai, detrás de él.

Él se giró. **– ¡Kurenai-sensei! –** exclamó sorprendido de ser descubierto.

– **No debes desesperar, puedes lograrlo.** – dijo ella sonriente.

– **Soy un inútil.** – siseó tristemente.

Kurenai se arrodilla frente a él. Le alborota el cabello. – **No eres inútil. Simplemente debes confiar en ti mismo y verás que lograrás cuánto te propongas. Si no entrenas arduo, no atinarás en el blanco. Cree en ti y formula un objetivo. ¿Cuál es el objetivo? **– levanta una ceja, animándolo a responder.

– **Dar en el blanco.** – contesta apuntando al tronco que tiene un círculo rojo en el centro.

– **Correcto. Ahora concéntrate en el blanco y calcula la distancia. Cuando lo creas conveniente lanza la shuriken. –** se pone de pie y retrocede un par de pasos.

El chico asiente. – **Sí.** – empezó a calcular la distancia, respiró profundo y la lanzó directo al blanco. – **¡Lo hice! **

– **Bien hecho. –** le regala una sonrisa.

– **Sensei, arigato! –** susurró dándole un abrazo. Se apartó y salió corriendo.

Kurenai sonrió al verlo marcharse. De pronto, recordó una situación similar cuando ella tenía diez años…

_** – Flash Back –**_

_Una niña de ojos rojos lanzaba kunais al tronco, pero fallaba constantemente en cada uno de sus lanzamientos. Se sentó frustrada. Espira. __**– No puedo darle al blanco.**__ – dijo enojada. _

– _**Con esa actitud negativa jamás lograrás darle al centro.**__ – dijo una niña sentada sobre la rama de un árbol balanceando las piernas. _

– _**¿Quién eres?**__ – preguntó la chica, poniéndose de pie. _

– _**Anko Mitarashi ¿y tú? – **__sonríe mientras juega con un kunai en su mano izquierda. _

– _**Kurenai Yuuhi.**__ – responde, mirando el viento mecer el cabello lila de la joven subida en aquel árbol. Le llamó la atención que ella cerrara los ojos para sentir el viento tocar su rostro. _

– _**Bien Kurenai…–**__ abre los ojos color miel. __**– La primera técnica es ser paciente. –**__ dijo Anko, sonriente. – __**La paciencia ayuda a tener balance y sobre todo pensar mejor. Luego viene la confianza, si no confías en ti misma no lograrás nada. Cree en ti y piensa en un objetivo que es el centro de ese tronco, ¿Cierto? –**__ Kurenai asiente. – __**Concéntrate en el blanco previsto. Ahora calcula mentalmente la distancia y cuando te sientas lista lanza el kunai. **_

_Kurenai respira profundo. – __**Concéntrate en el blanco.**__ – se dijo a sí misma y lo lanzó. _

– _**Le diste justo al centro.**__ – manifestó Anko con alegría. _

– _**Arigato. ¿Anko, verdad?**__ – la nombrada afirma con la cabeza. – __**¿Cómo conoces esta técnica? –**__ interroga meramente curiosa la chica de ojos rojos. _

– _**El jounin a cargo de mí, me la enseñó.**__ – responde la Mitarashi mirando su kunai. – __**Si confías, lograrás cuanto te propongas.**__ – lanzó el kunai desde esa altura a una velocidad considerable directo al centro. _

– _**Sugoi!**__ – Kurenai se sorprendió. – __**Eres buena. **_

– _**Arigato. Y tú no tan mala, puedes mejorar si entrenas arduo.**__ – cierra los ojos en una hermosa sonrisa. _

– _**Hai. Lo intentaré.**__ – ambas rieron. Desde ese día se hicieron muy buenas amigas, entretanto las hojas desprendidas de los árboles rozaban el alegre rostro de la Mitarashi y supo en ese instante que Anko sería una persona importante para ella. _

_** – Flash Back –**_

– **Arigato, Anko.** – dijo Kurenai sonriente. Decidió ir a visitarla para prepararle algo de comer e intentar que vuelva a sonreír.

* * *

><p>Kakashi iba decidido a hablar con Anko. Subió las escaleras presurosamente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del departamento de ella y tocó. Continuó tocando una y otra y otra vez, pero nadie respondía.<p>

– **¡Kakashi! –** llamó una conocida voz para él.

– **Hola, Kurenai. ¿Anko está aquí? –** él pregunta impaciente. Necesita saber si es cierto que ella ha perdido la voluntad de vivir. Necesita verla y ayudarla a superar ese problema. – **He tocado varías veces y no responde.** – cierra las manos en puños.

Notando la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, no pudo negarle la oportunidad de reconciliarse con su amiga. – **Hai.** – contesta. Extrajo una llave de su bolsa ninja y abrió la puerta. Arribaron. – **Anko está en su habitación.** – le informó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

– **Arigato. **– dijo Kakashi y caminó hacia el dormitorio. – **¡Anko!** – llamó antes de entrar, pero no escuchó nada. Entonces entró. No había nadie. La cama desarreglada, la ventana abierta y la cortina meciéndose. **– ¡Anko!** – vuelve a llamarla mientras se dirige al baño. Tampoco estaba allí. – _**¿Dónde estás?**_** –** se interrogó para sí mismo. Abre el closet y sus ropas estaban intactas. En la mesita de noche vio la cajita negra que anteriormente le había regalado, la tomó y la abrió. Sólo había una cadena. – _**Ella conserva la otra.**_ – pensó para luego ponerse la otra cadena con su mitad de corazón como dije. Continuó buscándola, pero no la encontró. **– Kurenai, Anko no está. **

– **¿Cómo que no está?** – preguntó confundida. Corrió rápidamente a la recámara. **– No puede ser.** – dijo, viendo alrededor del dormitorio.

– **Su banda está aquí, incluyendo sus armas.** – dijo Kakashi, sosteniendo la bolsa ninja de Anko y mirando la banda sobre la cama.

– **¿Crees que alguien la raptó?** – interroga nerviosa.

– **No podemos sacar conclusiones aún, pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿Quién lo haría? –** cierra su ojo visible un momento. – **A menos que…–** lo abre como plato. – _**Orochimaru. –**_ pensó, con una mirada sombría que Kurenai inmediatamente entendió.

* * *

><p>Jojojo, bueno, lo sé, bastante corto. Los siguientes también lo serán hasta el doce, desde éste los capítulos se han extendidos. Esta trama tiene un total de veintidós (22) capítulos. Iban a ser 23, pero como decidí unir e en uno sólo, es la totalidad exacta.<p>

Actualizaré en la próxima semana, después del martes (_Cuando Asumi haga la exposición que tiene asignada para ese día_).

Ojalá y les haya gustado.

**Matta ne!**


End file.
